


Love Letter from Hríd

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Other, Reader Insert, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You receive a love letter from Hríd.
Relationships: Hríd (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Hríd (Fire Emblem)/You
Kudos: 17





	Love Letter from Hríd

My love,

I know not what to say to express my love for you. You shine brighter than the stars - you have brought so much love to my life, my beloved. Seeing your joy at the sight of my homeland made my heart race in a way I have never experienced before.

The flower I have enclosed with this letter is from Nifl, as well. It is completely frozen, and will never melt or wilt. Please accept it as a show of my affection - like this flower, it will never die. My love for you will remain strong. That is my promise to you, my love.

Yours,

Hríd


End file.
